Demon Stiles
by Yaya-chi et Fye-chan
Summary: Stiles se réveil en pleine forêt. Mais que diable fait-il là ?
1. Première partie

Coucou, ici Yaya ! Eh, oui ! J'écris aussi des fics sur le couple Sterek !

Bon... Ceci n'est pas exactement une fic. Il s'agit plutôt d'un two shot assorti d'une séquelle... Et puis... J'ai fini de l'écrire hier soir, et honnêtement, je trouve cela un peu bizarre... M'enfin...

Le sujet de ce two shot me vient d'une idée qui circule pas mal parmi les blog de Teen Wolf anglais (peut-être français, aussi...), et j'ai été particulièrement inspirée par une vidéo que vous pourrez trouver sur youtube sous le nom **Demon!Stiles _ Derek - Abomination**.**  
**

Je vous le dis tout de suite. Premièrement, il se peut que le sujet est déjà été franchement abordé, et quelle que soit la langue, je comprendrais que l'auteur puisse se sentir plagié(e). N'hésitez pas à faire des réclamations, je lirai votre fic avec plaisir, et supprimerai la mienne. Deuxièmement, et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'accepterai aussi facilement de faire disparaître mon travail de ce site, je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce que j'ai écrit. En fait, je pense que ça aurait pu l'être bien traiter, et il est probable que je réécrive une grande partie du texte un jour ou l'autre. Voilà.

P.S : Contrairement à **Matrix **cette fic est courte, et je vais donc tout poster d'un coup ! Je vous retrouve après la séquelle, si vous êtes encore là ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Première partie :**_

Stiles se réveilla brusquement. En fait de se réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux. Car on ne se réveille pas alors qu'on est debout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit donc les yeux brusquement. D'abord, la seule chose qu'il saisit fut le fait qu'il était debout. Cependant, un puissant et lancinant mal de crâne le frappa tout de suite après, et il ne prit pas la peine de s'attarder sur se fait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, puis se laissa tomber à genoux, puis sur le côté. La totalité de son corps lui faisait mal. Comme s'il était la proie de puissantes courbatures, de multiples fractures, et de plaies béantes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, et la douleur finit par refluer. Lorsqu'elle eut disparut, le regard de Stiles se perdit dans les arbres au-dessus de lui.

Il était dans la forêt. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni comment il y était arrivé, mais il était dans la forêt. Il se leva lentement, et regarda autour de lui.

Ah.

Sa Jeep était là, un peu plus loin en contrebas. Il était donc venu en voiture ? Est-ce qu'il était avec quelqu'un ?

La forêt était silencieuse, et aussi loin que son regard portait, il était seul. Alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait en dernier, tout en marchant vers sa voiture, il fut pris de violents vertiges, dévala la pente, puis se fut le noir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, il était dans une pièce. Le mal de crâne qu'il avait ressentit la fois précédente se manifesta à nouveau, ainsi que les douleurs de toutes parts, mais cette fois, il lutta pour conserver sa position.

Autre que ce qui lui arrivait, quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas debout. Il était assis, allongé, sur quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un dont il serrait désespérément le cou entre ses petites mains d'adolescent maigrichon.

Choqué par son propre geste, il lâcha brusquement prise, et entendit une respiration rauque sous lui, alors qu'il détaillait ses doigts déformés par sa vision trouble. Il releva légèrement la tête, et rencontra le regard furieux et désemparé de Derek.

-Derek, qu'est-ce que... ?

Il ne savait que demander. Ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi il essayait de le tuer ? Pourquoi il avait presque réussi ? Ou tout simplement...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il voulut se relever, mais la douleur se rappela brusquement à lui, et il retomba mollement à côté de l'alpha, sa jambe gauche prenant un angle anormal. Il se mit à gémir de douleur. Derek, lui, s'écarta un peu, puis se redressa.

-Stiles, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!

Sa voix était encore faible et éraillée.

L'adolescent parvint à se retourner sur le dos, lâcha un geignement.

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et il réalisa que la douleur lancinante qui montait de sa jambe n'était pas injustifiée. Il retint un cri, et ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'une vue de son esprit, un cauchemar.

Le contact de la main de Derek sur son genou lui assura que non, il était bien éveillé. Et malgré les récents événements, encore conscient.

-Stiles... Comment... est-ce que tu t'es fait cette fracture ?! Tu allais assez bien il y a deux secondes pour essayer de me tuer !

-Je n'en sais rien ! couina-t-il. Je viens... Je viens juste de me réveiller.

-Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclama la voix d'Isaac.

Le bêta avait entendu Stiles arriver, puis l'alpha et lui échanger quelques mots, et enfin plus rien. Il en avait déduit que Derek avait encore plaqué le lycéen contre un mur pour le menacer. Il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que cela avant de percevoir un malaise véhiculé par son lien avec l'alpha. Il avait ensuite entendu les battements désordonnés, affolés du cœur de Stiles, et ses gémissements de douleur.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver à se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

-Tu lui a fait quoi, au juste ?! C'est quoi cette fracture ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ?! C'est lui qui a essayé de me tuer !

Isaac posa sur son alpha un regard moqueur. L'ironie fut très perceptible dans sa voix :

-Tu veux dire que ce petit gringalet a tenté de te tuer ?

Derek grogna sourdement. C'est là que Isaac se rendit compte des bleus sur son cou, qui commençaient déjà à s'effacer.

-C'est sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais...

Il fut interrompu par Stiles, qui poussa finalement un cri.

-Il a pas l'air d'aller bien... souffla Isaac, na sachant s'il devait l'aider ou non.

C'est sous leurs yeux ébahis que la jambe de Stiles se remit en place d'un coup sec, et qu'il retomba, inconscient.

Derek, qui s'était enfin remis debout, sortit son téléphone portable, et composa un numéro.

-Scott, c'est Derek, cracha-t-il à la messagerie. Ramène toi tout de suite, il se passe un truc pas nette avec Stiles.

Il raccrocha au moment ou Stiles se releva mollement, et leva vers eux un visage orné d'un sourire moqueur et un peu fou, et qu'il planta ses yeux totalement noirs dans ceux de l'Alpha.

-Derek ?

La voix de Scott résonna dans le hangar. L'endroit semblait vide, mais le loup garou ne se laissa pas tromper. Il entendait trois cœurs, dont deux affolés, et un paisible. Il se dirigea vers la carcasse du bus, et prudemment, monta. Il se trouva lors devant le spectacle le plus improbable possible.

Stiles, campé sur ses pieds, les mains sur les hanches, posait sur lui un regard noir supérieur. Dans son dos, Derek et Isaac, attachés aux poignets et aux chevilles, étaient couverts de blessures.

-Stiles, il se passe quoi ici ? J'ai reçu un message de Derek, et il...

-Scott... souffla Derek. Il...

Mais il fut interrompu par Stiles, qui d'une rotation rapide, lui asséna un coup qu'un corps aussi frêle que le sien n'aurait pas dû pouvoir donner. La tête de l'alpha retomba lourdement, le sang goutant sur le sol. A côté de lui, Isaac semblait carrément inconscient.

-Stiles ?...

-Je ne suis PAS Stiles ! hurla l'adolescent.

Il se jeta sur Scott, qui n'eut d'autre choix pour l'éviter que de sortir en toute hâte du bus. Évidement, Stiles le suivit d'un pas tranquille. Mais à mi-parcours, il s'arrêta, et finalement, s'effondra.

Prudemment, Scott le contourna, et se précipita à l'intérieur du bus. Il se hâta de libérer Isaac et Derek de leurs chaines, et interrogea l'alpha :

-C'est quoi ce délire ?!

-Je ne sais pas encore. Il y a une heure, Stiles a débarqué dans un état étrange. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles, il ne marchait pas droit... Et puis il s'est jeté sur moi, m'a plaqué au sol, et à commencé à m'étrangler.

Scott aurait volontiers remis les paroles de Derek en question, Stiles ne devait même pas avoir la force de le pousser, mais ce qu'il avait vu juste avant suffit à le convaincre.

-Scott, tu as vu ses yeux ? Ils sont noirs...

-J'ai vu...

-Tout à l'heure, ils sont redevenus normaux, et Stiles est redevenu lui même, mais ça a à peine duré une minute ou deux. Il m'aurait tué, sinon. Ensuite il est redevenu bizarre... Il s'est jeté sur Isaac, l'a assommé, et ensuite, m'a immobilisé. Il a réussis à venir m'enchainer ici, puis il a fait de même avec Isaac. Il nous a torturés avec un espèce de plaisir mal sain pendant... trois quarts d'heures ? A peu près depuis que je t'ai laissé ce message.

En racontant son histoire, il suivit Scott hors de la carcasse, et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le bras de Stiles se remboiter brusquement, lui arrachant un cri déchirant. Ils se figèrent, mais les sanglots qui venaient de l'adolescent leur permirent de savoir qu'il était " redevenu lui-même ".

Scott s'approcha et se pencha sur son ami, qui dès qu'il détecta sa présence, s'accrocha à lui.

-Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

-Je ne sais pas, Stiles... Je ne sais pas...

Les yeux de Stiles se fermaient tous seuls, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Scott et lui étaient restés éveillés à faire des recherches, et l'humain n'avait pas eut le courage de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Depuis la scène dans le hangar, il n'avais plus eu aucune perte de conscience. Il était resté lui-même, n'avait plus tenté de tuer qui que ce soit, et il en était plutôt content. Cependant, et avec les heures, des bribes de ce qu'il avait fait sans le savoir lui revenaient en mémoire. Et au premier plan, les tortures qu'il avait exercées sur Derek et Isaac. Sur l'alpha, car le bêta sérieusement assommé, puis évanoui, ne criait pas, et d'après ce qu'il en ressentait, il n'avait pas trouver cela marrant.

Rien que de penser qu'il avait pris du plaisir à torturer quelqu'un, il en avait la nausée. Sa tête glissa de sa main, et il s'endormit l'espace de quelques secondes. Le coup que Scott lui mit dans l'épaule le rappela à l'ordre et il sursauta.

-Bon... On a rien... récapitula-t-il.

-Voyons si les filles ont eut plus de chance.

Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit, tandis que Scott s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. Après une sonnerie, Allison décrocha.

-Allo ?

-C'est Scott. Vous en êtes où ?

-Doucement, _werewolf_, fit la voix de Lydia, en arrière plan. C'est long à lire, tout cela.

-Donc vous n'avez rien non plus ?

-On a seulement réussi à identifier une demi douzaine des créatures recensées dans le recueil de mon grand-père.

-Une chance qu'il n'ait pas disparu avec ! intervint Stiles.

-Oui. Mais si on ne trouve rien, il ne nous sera pas d'une grande utilité... soupira Scott.

-Laisse-lui le temps, OK ? Lydia est dessus depuis des heures.

-Je sais...

-Vous n'avez rien non plus de votre côté ?

Stiles se leva et se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau, avant de se replonger dans ce qu'il lisait.

-Toujours rien...

-Je vois...

Allison raccrocha, Scott reposa son portable à côté de lui. Pour être honnête, c'était surtout Stiles qui n'avait pas de résultats. Scott, lui, ne cherchait pas. Déjà parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un ordinateur, ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas doué pour ça. Et puis il était là pour le surveiller avant tout.

Stiles pesta. Il venait de fermer une page ouverte depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et dont il allait avoir besoin. Il cliqua pour afficher son historique, et allait sélectionner la page en question, lorsqu'il identifia plusieurs dizaines de pages qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir consulté, et ce, la veille en fin d'après-midi.

Il en ouvrit une au hasard, la dernière en fait, et resta stupéfait. Au même moment, sa vision se troubla, et tout devint noir.

Scott releva la tête quand Stiles se leva brusquement. Face au regard noir de son meilleur ami, il comprit vite. Il voulut le retenir, mais Stiles avait déjà disparu dans l'escalier, à une vitesse inadmissible. Il tourna la tête vers l'écran de l'ordinateur, et resta interdit un moment. Puis il sortit son portable, et composa un numéro.

-Derek ! Je sais ce qu'il se passe ! Stiles a échappé à mon contrôle, et a disparu. Il viendra peut-être vous trouver. Il faut qu'on le retrouve le plus vite possible. Il est possédé par un démon.


	2. Deuxième partie

_**Deuxième partie :**_

Lorsque Stiles débarqua en explosant la porte du hangar, Derek n'était pas prêt. Il avait raccroché seulement deux minutes plus tôt, et lui et Isaac se préparait à la chasse au Stiles possédé dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Car après tout, même si c'était ce qu'il avait déjà fait la première fois, pourquoi viendrait-il s'attaquer à eux en particulier ?

Il ne s'attendait donc vraiment pas à entendre la porte exploser.

Pourtant celle-ci vola bel et bien en éclats alors que Stiles faisait son entrée fracassante. A la fois agité et placide dans son attitude, il semblait enragé mais sûr de lui.

Comme s'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui ne pourrait lui résister.

-Isaac, vas t'en !

Le bêta, malgré son envie de rester pour accompagner son alpha, ne put résister à l'ordre, et disparut en quelques secondes. Il se précipita chez Stiles où il savait trouver Scott, tout en espérant ne pas avoir fait le mauvais choix.

Derek, lui, faisait face à la créature que Stiles était devenue.

-Stiles...

-Derek... Tu sais... Je ne t'aime pas. Stiles... Il est encore faible... Son corps ne résiste même pas à ma présence... Mais son esprit est déjà plus ferme. Honnêtement, il n'a que deux ou trois faiblesses, à peine plus.

Le regard noir se fit dur.

-Et elles sont toutes des gens qu'il aime. La pire, c'est bien toi.

Stiles, qui n'avait cessé de marcher vers un Derek refusant de reculer, posa une main sur son torse.

-Il y a son père. Il y a sa mère, bien sûr. Il y a aussi Lydia, et Allison, aussi. Il y a Scott. Scott le meilleur ami absent. Et puis... Il y a toi. Toi... Le loup garou alpha... Qui lui a sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois.

De ses ongles, Stiles gratta le débardeur de Derek. L'alpha restait de marbre, bien qu'intérieurement, il ne sache surtout pas comment réagir à ce genre de révélations, pour peu que cela soit vrai.

-S'il a fait appel à moi, c'est pour l'aider à protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il en avait assez d'être l'humain, le pied bancal de la table. Mais il a beau être intelligent,il est aussi un peu naïf. Et aurait dû savoir qu'un démon ne fait pas ce genre de choses. Un démon ment, un démon tue, un démon détruit. Un démon à pour but de dominer le monde. Alors je vais posséder son petit corps, et détruire tout ceux qui se mettent sur mon chemin. Et toi, tu es l'obstacle le plus haut, et le plus solide. Parce qu'il tiens tellement à toi, que le seul fait que tu existe le rend résistant. Alors que si je te tue... Il sera tellement abattu qu'il rendra les armes. Simple.

Derek repoussa sèchement la main qui traçait des cercles sur son torse.

-Je dois bien reconnaître une chose. Toi et Stiles avez un point en commun, et des plus insupportables. Vous parlez toujours beaucoup trop, et pour ne rien dire.

Brusquement, les pied du loup garou ne touchaient plus le sol. Le démon le souleva par la gorge, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il le regarda se débattre, et mourir.

-Stiles...

Sa plainte s'étrangla.

-Je sais que... tu ne veux pas cela...

Stiles était paniqué. Il avait l'impression de regarder le film de sa vie, par ses propres yeux. En fait, il était retenu captif dans sa propre tête par un démon qu'il avait invoqué lui-même.

Mince.

_Bad move_.

Lorsque le démon avait déballé tout son speech sur les gens auxquels il tenait, il avait vu venir gros comme une maison le moment où il dévoilerait son plus _lourd_ secret. Il ne l'avait pas exactement fait, et Stiles l'en remercierait presque, s'il ne tentait pas encore de tuer Derek.

-Stiles...

Le mot frappa Stiles en plein cœur.

-Je sais que... tu ne veux pas cela...

Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas cela ! Si ses yeux lui obéissaient encore, il aurait pleuré. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant, il vit le visage de Derek se rapprocher de lui.

-S'il veut cela ? Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'il veut ? Ce qu'il prendrait si je le laissais faire cela ?

Le regard du démon était si mauvais que Derek frissonna. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. L'instant suivant, Stiles était sur lui, et l'embrassait sauvagement. Alors qu'il voulait protester, la lange de l'adolescent s'introduisit de force entre ses lèvres, et vint chercher la sienne.

Ce fut trop. Stiles savait parfaitement jusqu'où ce démon était capable d'aller, et c'était hors de question. Pris d'une soudaine détermination, il concentra toutes ses forces mentales, et lentement, tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Les résultats furent quasi immédiat dans le comportement du démon. Un instant il embrassait furieusement Derek, le plaquant au sol de tout son poids, celui d'après, il s'écartait brusquement, et son corps parut plus léger sur celui de l'alpha.

-Derek ! Je suis... Très en colère. Ce petit fils de pute me résiste à cause de toi !

Le portable de Derek se mit alors à sonner pour la première fois.

Le démon, lui, avait abandonné l'idée d'embrasser Derek, pour revenir à son objectif premier, à savoir le tuer. Il serrait ses mains sur son cou, mais l'action de Stiles rendait sa poigne trop faible, et finalement, d'une ruade, Derek parvint à se dégager.

Son portable sonna pour la deuxième fois. Il songea un instant à répondre, mais Stiles se jetait déjà sur lui. Il accusa le choc, et retourna l'impact contre son adversaire, le plaquant au sol avec la maitrise d'un catcheur amateur.

Dans l'entrée du hangar, Scott et Isaac apparurent, suivis de Allison, arbalète à la main.

-Derek ! Mords le !

-C'est le seul moyen !

Le regard de Derek se plongea dans celui de nouveau humain de Stiles.

-Derek...

L'alpha se pencha rapidement, et mordit l'adolescent directement à l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri.


	3. Séquelle

**Séquelle :**

Derek se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit. Il venait d'en être tiré un dimanche matin, à huit heures. Comment Lydia et Allison avaient-elles seulement réussis à en faire de même avec leurs petits-amis respectifs ? Un piquenique...

L'alpha grogna, et se glissa rapidement sous les draps, retrouvant sa source de chaleur préférée.

-Derek... C'était quoi ?

-Rien, rendors-toi...

-Tu mens... J'ai entendu la voix insupportable de Jackson, et celle magnifique de ma Lydia chérie... Ils voulaient quoi ?

L'alpha émit un grognement sourd et menaçant, signalant à son petit ami qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à évoquer à nouveau sa _Lydia chérie_.

-Allons, ne sois pas jaloux ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi !

-Stilles...

L'adolescent, d'un mouvement rapide, se mit au-dessus de Derek, et ancra son regard devenu doré dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Moui ?

Derek ne répondit pas. Mais il grogna son assentiment, et fit basculer Stiles sous lui, tout en l'embrassant.

* * *

Voilà... Je vous avais prévenus, ce n'est pas fameux. Fey-chan a beaucoup aimé, mais moi je ne suis pas satisfaite. Je suis consciente que certaines (certains ?) d'entre vous se seront arrêté(e)s avant d'arriver là. Merci aux autres, et honnêtement, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé. Critiquez-moi, ça me motivera à la réécrire.

Merci !

_Yaya-chi, le samedi 6 octobre, qui publie alors qu'elle est censée avoir des choses à faire._


End file.
